Law enforcement personnel, particularly jailers and officers within short-term detention facilities, routinely run criminal background checks on detainees to identify prior arrests and convictions. These searches are conducted using information provided by detainee, such as their name, social security number, driver's license number, and the like. Often, detainees will use an alias instead of providing their real name. As a result, detainees with criminal records may be released at the end of a short term stay in a holding tank or may be bonded out without being detected.